elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravil (Oblivion)
is located in southern Cyrodiil on a small peninsula at the mouth of the Larsius River as it empties into Niben Bay. From the look of the buildings and its architecture, it appears that Bravil's populace is one of the less wealthy of Cyrodiil. It also might be high in crime rate, as there is a skooma den within the walls of the city. Bravil is a city built quite oddly. To get from one end of the city to the other, the Hero has to cross two bridges. Also, the houses in the city are built on top of one another. The houses are generally one story, and much smaller than the houses in all other cities, except the Imperial City Waterfront. Background It is known for being filthier than other cities and is home to some of the more seedy residents of Cyrodiil. There is more noticeable petty crime in Bravil, not limited to pickpockets and drunkards. There is also a good deal of Skooma for any buyer nearby. The guards don't seem to notice or don't care about the strange behavior and it seems that the Count lets the residents drink Skooma, albeit at their own risk. Bravil's ruler, Count Regulus Terentius, who was once a famous tournament champion, is described as a drunkard and a "ne'er-do-well" and is looked down upon by the other city leaders in Cyrodiil. Points of Interest *A Warlock's Luck – Sells alchemical ingredients, scrolls, and spells *Castle Bravil *Bravil Fighters Guild *Bravil Mages Guild *Great Chapel of Mara *House for Sale – A small shack for sale for 4000 gold *Silverhome on the Water – Lodging *Skooma Den *The Archer's Paradox – Sells bows and arrows; repairs equipment *The Fair Deal – General goods store and furnishings for the Hero's house *The Lonely Suitor Lodge – Lodging *The Lucky Old Lady – A unique statue that bestows a Luck effect on whoever kisses it in the center of town, and which hides an ancient and dark secret. Citizens of Bravil *Andragil - Master level Block Trainer *Aleron Loche - Part of the quest Caught in the Hunt *Carandial - Mages Guild member *City-Swimmer - Journeyman level Sneak Trainer *Dro'shanji - Journeyman level Security Trainer *Henantier – Part of the quest Through a Nightmare, Darkly *Luciana Galena – Home of a Thieves Guild fence and a Journeyman level Light Armor Trainer *Ranaline - Mythic Dawn agent *S'krivva – Thieves Guild quest giver and Doyen *Ungolim- Listener of the Dark Brotherhood *Ursanne Loche- Wife of Aleron Loche *Varon Vamori - Journeyman level Speechcraft Trainer Quests Quests which start in Bravil. *The Forlorn Watchman *Caught in the Hunt *Through a Nightmare, Darkly Bugs If the Hero is high enough in Acrobatics, they can jump over the wall of the city (by going over the second flight of stairs, jumping onto the balcony (higher level) at the side of the Bravil Fighters Guild, onto the wooden beams on the shop and onto and over the wall. Doing this, there is little water, and the further they go from Bravil the less ground they will see, however they can still chart things on the in-game map, just not see them. As they approach any other city or building, they will disappear before the Hero gets near them. To get back to normal, all the Hero needs to do is fast travel to any location. This can also be done in Anvil, Cheydinhal, the Imperial City, and Bruma. Sources *Guide to Bravil *Bravil: Daughter of the Niben Additional information *During the Great War, Bravil was one of the cities conquered by the Aldmeri Dominion during its push into Cyrodiil. *Aleron Loche may be a citizen of Bravil, but can never be found in the town and only at Fort Grief. de:Bravil es:Bravil ru:Бравил Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Bravil